


Musically Inclined

by AlwaysACuteMess



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysACuteMess/pseuds/AlwaysACuteMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark needs help with a project. There's only one person he knows he can count on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musically Inclined

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise it's random Bangiplier. How did this happen.

Time didn’t always find him in the right place. Especially when he needed something- well. He didn’t _need_ to do this. It was more of a want, but that, too, felt overly selfish. And to think that he’d impose on anyone, least of all Danny... that put him back a couple of paces. Milling around the Grump Space for weeks at a time trying to get just the right moment to slide in. Somewhere.. had to be somewhere... eventually he’d make it work, right? Eventually he’d stop awkwardly tiptoeing around and talking himself out of shit- **eventually** he’d talk to Dan, right?

And while Danny had noticed Mark’s presence amped up more than normal it was too nice to question. But something about it was bothersome. Not Mark himself. No. Of course not. Just that... every time he looked up and smiled at the guy, and Mark would smile back, that would be it. Then Mark would run and hide somewhere. And he was starting to feel... well. Dejected couldn’t be the right would, could it? _Rejected_ , was even worse. Yet... that’s what he was feeling.

The moment found them finally. Almost too little too late. Certainly not the right time, but it’d probably never be. So he’d just have to get over himself. It was almost ridiculously late o’clock. Too late for anyone to have been in the office. But Danny had just stumbled out of the recording room, sleepy, dropping onto the bench before mumbling something to himself and getting back up to start making himself a bowl of cereal. Arin stayed behind in the recording room to- ...scream at the microphones- or no was it the cables- or the computer. All of it. Arin was screaming at all of it in a cloud of frustration.

Because they’d just recorded all day for hours and hours and none of it was useable. To say that he was a ticked off wouldn’t quite put it right.

Mark tried not to let go of a couple of giggles because it wasn’t really funny. Watching someone else’s work go down the drain. But Arin going on and on about _fucking shitty cables you think you can just come in here and do whatever the fuck you want? I’ll show you whatever the fuck you want- fuck you- don’t look at me sideways fucking blue input cable! Or was it.. was red- oh ah fuck this!_

And the sound of something crashing to the floor and Arin’s sarcastic _oh OOPS I’m SORRY_ was finally what did the both of them in. Mark’s low rumble of a laugh came out first and it caught Danny hard enough to prompt his usual giggles. He got up from the couch then and sat across from Danny still slurping at a spoonful around more laughter.

Once finished, Dan raised his hand up to smear across his lips, catching the stray milk hanging there. “You want a bowl?” Offered with a tired but no less bright smile.

Mark just waved a hand at him. “Nah. Thanks though.” Danny just nodded to this and stuck his spoon back in. “Uh- so this may not be the best time...” Shooting a look over the top of his glasses towards the recording room to indicate Mr. Grump actually going full grump still. Unusual when they weren’t actually doing the show. Danny giggled again and Mark’s eyes immediately went back to him. “I know you’re like.. super busy. All the time. And the last thing I really wanna do is hamper you with more stuff.” He, in fact, wanted no part of that.

But whatever he was asking for, Danny seemed happy to encourage it. “C’mon. You? I’d do anything for you.” It wasn’t like they hung out everyday and were best friends- this seemed like a sentiment maybe meant more for Arin.

But when Danny said it, Mark believed it. Because it was true.  
The unfortunate part of it warming his heart was it was also warming his face in a light blush. “Yeah- well-“ Blubbering a little. They were friends, still, even if not the best-of. They hung out. But still every god damn time Danny put his full attention on him he just lost focus. Drowned in it, almost.

“Tell me. What is it? I wanna hear all about it.” Dan encouraged him further.

Which both helped and hurt at the same time. He ducked his head, reaching a hand back to muss up his hair. “Well- y’know. I kinda wanted to try my hand at some music things? And... like you’re the best at that and.. I really like all your stuff.” Gushing. He was gushing.

Dan was the next one to feel just slightly warmer. “Aw. Thanks man. That means a lot.” Genuine here, too, because that seemed to be the only mode he knew how to operate on.

“Yeah well I mean it. Your music is amazing.” Eyes lifting up again to really try and seal the statement with authenticity. Maybe he was seeing incorrectly. Shadows must have been playing tricks on Dan’s face. Or maybe he really was blushing back. “Anyway. Anyway! I’m making it weird. I just wanted to ask when you have a moment that isn’t littered with a million other more important things, I’d be more than grateful for your guidance.”

The thought that Mark wasn’t important, or that he thought he wasn’t important, got a knit of Dan’s brows and a purse of his lips. “Oh _stop_. Don’t say shit like that, man. You’re important to me!” Giggling softly. “You’re important to me, man, and I’d be honored to help you with whatever. Markiplier’s first album or something? That’s awesome! I wanna do it. I wanna help.”

This seemed so very like Danny. The epitome of, almost, willing and generous and sweet. Yet Mark had imagined this going a million other ways. So the swift acceptance was as overwhelming as it was threatening to give him sunburn. Either from the blush that had moved full red or the beaming smile Danny was pointing at him. Either way he felt just about to melt onto the bench. “Oh- well- thanks... I mean.. again you really don’t have to-“

“No no! Stop with that. I totally want to. I mean it.” Reaching across the table to give his hand just a little pat. The statement didn’t need reassurance like that, Mark probably didn’t either but... it felt... right. “I don’t think I’ll be any use to you right now,” Punctuating this statement with a full blown yawn that he only covered up halfway through it. “but fucking seriously. I love it. I’m in.”

He tried so very hard not to shy away again, just smiling- probably pretty dopily- across the table. “Thank you.” As always, floored by just about everything that Dan did. Not the least of which was his alarmingly huge heart.

They shared a gaze that probably went on for too long, something edging into sweetly inappropriate- or- ...should that be wrongly? Neither of them seemed to know. And Danny’s hand had just sort of. Stayed. Atop Mark’s still. But the bubble came crashing down when Arin’s heavy padding footsteps came bounding out of the recording room and he plopped himself right next to Dan on the bench. “Daaaaaaaan....” Whining as his head shoved against Danny’s arm with a hard snuggle. “Daaaan heeeeeelp...”

In response to this Danny just giggled, reaching his arm up and around Arin’s shoulders. “It’s gonna be okay, Big Cat. We’ll figure it out.” Arin just laid his head in the crook of Dan’s neck and blubbered out another whine, getting another giggle.

There’d never been any call to be jealous.  
Mark had probably never ever felt jealous before.  
Yet...  
And yet....


End file.
